


You'll Leave But Never Get Away

by sarahandthegraveyardshift



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"New York has one of the best hospitals in the country. They'll make you better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Leave But Never Get Away

_**You'll leave but never get away from the color you swear that your life takes in this town because scenery is just a shade** _

Stiles watches languidly from the passenger seat of Derek's car as the cityscape brushes by in a haze of grays and browns and blacks. This place is busier than Beacon Hills. There are more people, more cars, more everything. He thinks that if he lived here, he would never find his way around. 

"Why are we here?" he murmurs into the frosty glass, his breath forming a cloud on the window for a precious few seconds before the mist fades inward, disappearing completely. Derek is silent for a few moments, sighing before swallowing hard and replying to the dull question. 

"New York has one of the best hospitals in the country. They'll make you better."

Stiles shifts in his seat, turning his head to look at Derek's taut, pale face. His eyebrows furrow as he frowns, creases forming on his forehead and around his mouth. 

"Better from what?"

The muscles in Derek's neck ripple as his jaw clenches, and he clears his throat, his fingers clenching the steering wheel in a white-knuckled embrace, before saying huskily, "Don't worry about that, Stiles. It's being taken care of."

"Oh." The young man's face relaxes, and he turns back to the window, leaning his cheek against the cool glass. "Okay." He has the vaguest inkling that he is not being told something, but the thought is very soon dismissed and replaced. He figures it should be snowing but isn't surprised to see clear sidewalks and streets. Any city emitting this much pollution is bound to have delayed weather patterns. 

His eyes shift to the haze of grays and browns and blacks, and he thinks that he could never live in such a large city like this without getting lost. It's just too busy. 

"Why are we here?" he murmurs against the glass once again. 

If Derek weren't driving, he would probably close his eyes to keep the tears brimming at the edge of his eyelids at bay. He swallows hard, swiping quickly at a stray tear that escapes down his cheek. He chews on his bottom lip for a moment, trying to compose himself before answering. 

With a deep, shuddering breath, he says, "New York has one of the best hospitals in the country...."


End file.
